oneshot: EFIMERO
by DarkCryonic
Summary: ShonenAi KaibaXJoe "Otra vez entre pensamientos que me distraen. Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tu voz, en tu rostro... en todo ti... Es como estar loco por ti... y quizás más que desquiciado..."


_Oneshot: **Yugi-oh**_

_**Categoría**: Ai-shonen, estilo psicológico._

_Pareja: JoeXSeto._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**E F Í M E R O **

Por DarkCryonic

Otra vez entre pensamientos que me distraen. Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tu voz, en tu rostro... en todo ti... Es como estar loco por ti... y quizás más que desquiciado...

No sé cuando encontraré el límite a mis palpitaciones o a mi imaginación. No soporto tener que conformarme con sólo verte desde lejos queriendo estar junto a ti, sin soltarte... ni siquiera para respirar...

Sí, estoy enfermo y sé que sería lo que me dirías si supieras todos los pensamientos que pasan por mi cabeza cada vez que tu nombre se cuela en mis oídos o mis ojos logran verte entre la gente que te pierde.

"_**Quisiera correr, atraparte entre mis brazos y no dejarte ir..."**_

Sé que estoy loco y quizás más que demente, pero es tu fragancia que viaja por el aire la que me hace saltar en mi asiento y buscarte con rapidez entre todos... Muchas veces no es más que una ilusión, un oasis en un desierto demasiado seco...

Si pudiera calmar mi corazón y olvidarte para seguir con mi vida. Si pudiera sólo conformarme con susurros en el viento.

**Se me apreta tanto el corazón**

_**No merezco respirar**_

_**No merezco estar aquí**_

_**Si no puedo estar junto a ti...**_

_**Duele tanto amarte...**_

_**Duele tanto anhelarte**_

_**Y tú no estás**_

_**Y tú no sabes...**_

No puedo jugar así, es mi vida y es la tuya... Es mi mundo enfrentado al tus ojos... ¿dónde queda mi poca sangre fría cuando me pierdo en las sensaciones que me quitan el aliento? ¿dónde queda la indolencia que trato de crear cuando te veo alejarte entre las personas y por más que trató de verte, te pierdo entre todos?...

¿Podré seguir viviendo así? Sólo anhelando, llamándote en medio de las largas noches demasiado silenciosas y concientes.

¿Sabrás que causas estás cosas dentro de mí? ¿Sospecharás que me traes loco?

No puedo explicar la razón, sólo sucedió sin que lo planeara... Sólo pasó como pasa siempre... o es lo que pienso, ya que es la primera vez que me pasa a mí... Y bastante sé de que esto se ve más mal que bien...

Soy un tipo extraño, no merecía más que un amor que fuera tan raro como yo... Un deseo que casi me mata cada día, un querer que no puede ser... no porque no quiera...sino porque soy demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo notar...

Estás allí en algún lugar resaltando en medio de todos, y yo te veo, en la confusión como a un dios intocable.

¿Si quiera alguna vez me has visto verte?

"_**Ya deja de soñar Joe... **_

_**Es demasiado efímero... demasiado irreal... **_

_**ya olvídate de él."**_

Creerías que sé donde estás en cada instante... sí, suena enfermizo y quizás lo esté... y no sea más que obsesión... un amor que quema demasiado en el pecho como para ser sano...

Estás siempre al alcanza de mi mano, sólo un pequeño esfuerzo para estar frente a ti, para que me mires... y para escuchar alguna cosa salir desde tus labios... pero desde que dejé que esto inundará mi cuerpo ya no puedo ser él de antes...

No puedo... No puedo volver a las conversaciones cubiertas de insultos y perder ante tu mirada de ser superior... No tengo ganas de decir estupideces y sólo me conformo con pasar a tu lado y sentarme un par de asientos atrás junto a Yugi y los otros... perder mi vista en tu nuca en las clases en que coincidimos... sólo puedo hacer eso...

_**No sé como aguanto cada minuto del reloj...**_

_**Necesito tanto tu amor**_

_**que duele como si me estuviera muriendo**_

_**lentamente frente a tus ojos y**_

_**tú no me ves.**_

"_¿Sabes que estoy aquí?" _

A veces giras y pasas tu vista por todos... ¿A quién buscas? Bueno, eso no lo sabré, porque apenas noto tus movimientos bajo la vista y me quedó sin respirar por mucho tiempo, hasta que creo que ya es seguro y que has vuelto a mirar el pizarrón.

Todos los días son igual... es como si ya no fuera él que fui... hasta mis amigos me empiezan a llenar de preguntas que respondo con evasivas...

**--Nada pasa...—**Digo tratando de sonreír como antes...

A veces tengo la suerte de que Yugi habla contigo y yo estoy allí para escucharte, aunque ahora, me quede mudo como viendo a cualquier lugar mientras espero a mi amigo para irnos... pero mis sentidos están en ti, en tus palabras, gestos y movimientos...

"_**¿Notarás que estoy allí?"**_

**--¿Willer?—**Escucho de pronto a mis espaldas mientras camino a casa. Giró con lentitud y te veo. Mi corazón se para de golpe y puedo notar un escalofrío cruzar mi espalda.

Al ver que no respondo te me quedas viendo mientras cruzas tus brazos sobre el pecho con un dejo de fastidio poco disimulado.

**--¿Qué quieres?—**Digo por fin con algo de esfuerzo.

**--Veo que ya dejaste tu nube...—**Dices con algo de sarcasmo que me trae de vuelta a la tierra. Giro sobre mis talones dándote la espalda y empiezo a alejarme.

"_**Hay veces que prefiero seguir viéndote desde lejos."**_

**--¡Willer!—**Gritas, pero no me detengo. Mis pies sólo avanzan, y mi corazón vuelve a palpitar algo agitado... Llegas a mi lado y me sostienes de un brazo.

**--¿Qué diablos te pasa?—**Preguntas. Tus ojos me miran de forma fría y fija.

"_**¿Qué estás buscando?"**_

**--Nada.—**Respondo mirando hacia un lado, perdiendo mis ojos en los árboles a lo lejos...

**--No me parece... Estás muy raro...—**Comentas. Vuelvo a mirarte y no puedo evitar sonreír con algo de tristeza.

**--Estoy bien... Además no debe importarte...** – Digo soltándome de tu agarre.—**Mejor dime qué quieres para que me pueda ir a casa**.—Digo con una frialdad que me sorprende.

Te quedas callado por unos segundo, sin dejar de analizarme... porque estoy seguro que lo estás haciendo, porque me miras de aquella forma con la cual acostumbras observar un juego de cartas... la misma concentración... sólo que aquí lo único en juego es mi corazón...

**--¿Quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa?—**Dices como si nada.

**--No creo que te interese...**

**--Déjame a mí decidir si me interesa o no..**.—Dices mirándome con frialdad.

**--Jajajaa... No juegues... no estoy para bromas...—**Dije volviendo a caminar.

**--No es un juego, Willer. Dime de una vez ¿qué diablos te pasa?**

**--Pues eso no te importa.—**Respondo ya cansado de esta sensación extraña. Acaso no debería estar contento de tener tu atención, pero al contrario, me siento presionado...

**--Pues me importa y mucho...—**Dices agarrando mi mano entre las tuyas sin soltarme.**—Ahora dime...**

**--Yo...—**No puedo dejar de balbucear... tus ojos... ¿Por qué tus ojos me ven diferente... y mi mano, qué hace mi mano entre las tuyas...?

**--¿Tú?—**Preguntas...

**--Yo...—**Repito tontamente...

**--Jajajaa...** – Ríes sorprendiéndome y relajándome de una manera simple**...--¿Qué pasa?—**Preguntas con tranquilidad, sin ese tonillo de dios del universo que te es tan característico cuando te dignas a hablar conmigo.

Como respuesta apretó una de tus manos que me tienen atrapado; como si quisiera retenerte y decirte con ello, todo lo que siento por ti... sin necesidad de abrir mi boca, sin necesidad de verte a los ojos...

_**¿Cómo decir que te necesito?**_

_**¿Cómo decir que sólo respiro cuando estás aquí**_

_**Que mi corazón late sólo por ti,**_

Que todas las canciones son por tu sola presencia 

_**Que mis noches no son sin ti**_

_**Que mis sueños son tus manos**_

_**Y que mis palabras, besos en tus labios...?**_

_**¿Cómo decir que muero y vivo frente a ti?**_

_**¿Cómo decir que te amo hasta morir?**_

**--¿Joe?**

**-- Seto...—**Murmuro sin levantar la vista.—**Lo siento, debo irme a casa... Se me hace tarde.—**Suelto tu mano y digo "Adiós" sin verte a los ojos. Pero mi escape no dura más que sólo un instante. Tus brazos me atrapan por la espalda y siento tu mentón en mi hombro izquierdo. Mis manos suben hasta las tuyas como queriendo soltarte, pero sin intentarlo si quiera.

**--¿No me has respondido?—**Dices en un susurro. No puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío que notas, ya que me apresas más.

**--No puedo...**—Digo sin quitar mis ojos de tus manos.

**--¿No eres el Joe que conozco...? **

**--Pues es porque no me conoces...—**Respondo.

**-- Sí te conozco... me la pasaba peleando contigo para ver dentro de ti... así que sí te conozco y sé que no eres cobarde... **

**--Pues lo soy... y mucho...—**Digo mientras trato de que mis piernas sigan sosteniéndome mientras mi sangre viaja veloz por mi cuerpo alterándome los sentidos.

**--¿De quién huyes?—**Preguntas.

**-- De ti...—**Respondo casi con un hilo de voz.

**--¿Por qué?—**Preguntas...

**-- Acaso ya no lo sabes...—**Digo con algo de valentía...

**--Sí... puede ser...pero quiero estar seguro.—**Dices.

**--¿Seguro? ¿Para qué?—**Pregunto a penas mientras trato de recordar como respirar.

**--Para pedirte algo...**

**--Ni quieras pedirme dinero...—**Digo medio en broma, tratando de evitar los mil pensamientos que invaden mi cabeza.

**--Tonto... – **Dices haciéndome voltear hacia ti, pero sin soltar uno de mis brazos, como tratando de evitar el que salga corriendo. Y no es que no me haya pasado por la cabeza la idea...

**--Ahora me dices tonto... Ya no entiendo nada...**

**--Siempre he sabido que no eres muy inteligente...—**Murmuraste medio riendo. Mi reacción fue golpearte con mi puño en tu brazo... _Bueno, hay hábitos que no se pueden cambiar._

**--Empecemos de nuevo...—**Dices soltándome...**—Resumamos... En primer lugar, estás extraño... en segundo, dices que soy la causa... y en tercer lugar, se supone que me explicarás el porqué...**

**--No dije que lo explicaría...—**Digo cruzándome de brazos...—**Además se me hace tarde y tengo que ir a casa... Hay muchas cosas que debo hacer...**

**--Ah sí... ¿Qué cosas?**

**--Ver televisión, hacer mi tarea... y ver televisión... ah.. sí... dormir... y si no puedo dormir, ver televisión de nuevo...—**Digo moviendo mi mano diciendo adiós y alejándome unos pasos... _Sí, soy malo dando excusas..._

**--Diablos... si no te quisiera, te daría un golpe...—**Escucho que dices como si nada... Mis pies se detienen automáticamente... _Será que he escuchado bien..._ ¿Dijo "querer"?

**--Veamos... resumamos esto... Primero, quieres pedirme algo y segundo, usaste el verbo "querer" en una frase dirigida a mí... Ya empiezo a dudar de que tú seas tú...**

**--Sabía que este sería uno de esos días...—**Murmuraste**...—Willer, acércate...—**Dijiste moviendo tu mano haciendo un gesto...

**--¿Para qué?—**Preguntó desconfiado...

**--¿No confías en mí...?**

**--No...**

**--Jajajaa... Bueno, prometo no hacer nada que no quieras...—**Dices clavando tus ojos en los míos con determinación.

Me acerqué un par de pasos, y me quedé quieto esperando lo que fuera que ibas a decir. Metiste tu mano en tu abrigo y sacaste un sobre. Después de contemplarlo por un rato estiraste tu mano con el hacia mí.

**--¿Y eso?**

**--Es algo que quiero pedirte que cuides.—**Dijiste con tranquilidad. Recibí el sobre y me le quedé viendo. **--Juro que no es veneno...**

Abrí el sobre y saqué una carta de monstruos de él.

**--¿Un dragón blanco de ojos azules?—**Pregunté.

**--Sí.**

**--Pero...**

**--Quiero que veas que hablo en serio... y que mejor que regalarte uno de mis dragones blancos de ojos azules... ya sabes que no hay más... sólo tres... así que te confío uno de ellos...**

**--Pero...**

**--Sabía que eras duro de entendimiento, pero esto es demasiado...**

**--Ya cállate,...** – Digo medio molesto.—**O me vengaré con tu carta...**

**--Ok...—**Dijiste algo pálido.

**--El difícil aquí eres tú... sólo tenías que pedir que fuera tu novio de forma directa... no debiste hacer tanto...—**Digo riendo mientras guardo la carta en el sobre. Te me quedas viendo de forma extraña...

**--Diablos... Acabas de decir lo que me dijo Mokuba cuando le hablé de mi plan... Jajajaa... La próxima vez le haré caso...**

**--Oye... ¿Qué próxima vez? ¿Ya piensas ponerme los cuernos?**

**--No seas tonto.—**Dices abrazándome con fuerza.

**--Yo no quiero tu dragón...** – Digo guardándolo en el bolsillo interior de tu abrigo. **– Me conformo con el dueño... Aunque sea poca cosa... **– Digo.—**Aush... **

**--Callado te ves más lindo...**

**--Tú sonriendo te ves mejor...—**Digo correspondiendo a tu abrazo.

Perdiéndote en mis sensaciones 

_**Agitando el pecho en arrebatos que dejan sin sentido**_

_**Tú, entre mis manos,**_

_**Yo, besando tus labios...**_

**_Abrásame hasta que no pueda respirar_**...

Fin 

_**DarkCryonic**_

Chile-2007 

_(Esto está entre las cosas más extrañas que he escrito. ¡Ah! Todo me pertenece... menos los personajes, pero el resto sí... por las dudas... Mis saludos cordiales, como siempre... Adiós.)_


End file.
